


compensation

by nante



Series: steve rogers is a cuck [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cuckolding, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, again why did i write this, bc i took one look at steve and, but read part one too, can be read by itself, cuckold steve rogers, hes a cuck, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nante/pseuds/nante
Summary: Steve must wear a condom when he is allowed to have sex with his husband, even though Tony doesn’t use one with his boyfriend.





	compensation

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes are my own, enjoy

“Steve, honey, remember to try and take your time.”

Tony has his hands comfortably placed behind his head. His knees are bent, and his legs are spread appropriately.

In between them, Steve is fitting himself with a condom—both Tony and Bucky have expressed their approval of him using one. His face is beat red, and Tony supposes it’s because he hadn’t really let Steve fuck him in some time now. Having sex with Steve, it’s uneventful, for him at least. Missionary for a few minutes and Steve is spent and definitely not about to embark on an impossible round two. It can _almost_ be considered a complete waste of Tony’s time, since he’s rarely gotten off by Steve’s hand.

_Almost._

Steve is his husband. He loves Steve.

And if not him, who else, to put it bluntly, would give Steve the time of the day? 

His husband is, and always has been, a man of small stature. He’d been sickly since the day Tony had met him. Weak lungs, awful asthma, and a ridiculously skinny body to boot. 

Tony himself wasn’t very large, but he still stands inches above Steve, and he can still wrap his thumb and index fingers around Steve’s wrist. With the way Steve’s body looks, it’d been a good thing Tony hadn’t let outward appearances stand in the way of their courtship. He’d fallen for with his husband regardless; for his big heart and sea blue eyes, for his loving personality and overly kind demeanor, for his ideals and the way he loved Tony with all of his being. 

And all that has always stood true, even when Tony met Bucky. 

It’d been Steve who introduced them, after the wedding. Bucky was his husband’s childhood friend. Steve had been standing right there when they’d met, yet the presence of his husband didn’t make the mutual attraction any less undeniable to Tony. 

Physically, Bucky had everything Steve did not. Broad shoulders, toned muscles, facial hair, and a knack for fucking twinks until their own names become questionable.

A month into their marriage, Steve had invited Bucky to the house. He'd watched, and promptly sketched his husband sucking face with his best friend.

“Tony, ah, I’m going in now.” He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Steve’s voice. Tony gives a lazy smile and hums for him to go ahead.

They tangle their arms around each other, and Tony doesn’t stop Steve from kissing him as he begins to earnestly put his all into short thrusts and happy moans.

As expected, it ends relatively fast—Steve empties into his condom within a few short minutes, and Tony is left hard and hot and bothered without anyone to fix it but himself.

“Steve.” He whines, looking to where his husband had rolled off of him to catch his breath. “Steve, drive me to Bucky’s.”

And Steve does, bleary-eyed and tired as he drives and drops off his squirmish and increasingly horny husband all the way at Bucky’s apartment twenty minutes away from home. Tony is practically diving to get out of the car after he smacks a quick kiss on Steve’s cheek.

***

It’s nearly one in the morning when Tony’s frantically knocking on Bucky’s door and, as soon as he's let inside, throwing himself into the surly arms of his delightfully shirtless boyfriend.

“Babe, what are you doing here? Where’s Stevie?”

Tony groans in dismay, because Steve is the reason he’s here, and he’d much rather think about other things than sex with Steve.

“Unimportant. I need you. I need it. Now.” He ignores the way Bucky, suddenly amused, raises an eyebrow at his demanding tone, and Tony really can’t find it in himself to care, nor can he help himself from yanking Bucky by the hair so he can lean in and press their mouths together.

Bucky, bless him, responds immediately, and Tony feels like melting when he’s lifted up and carried to the living room. Instead of being set down on the couch, like he’d expected, Bucky drops him onto the coffee table in front of it.

“Strip. I’ll be right back.” And by the time Tony is pulling off his last article of clothing, Bucky has returned, a silky red ribbon in hand that’s promptly used to tie his wrists together behind his back.

The feeling of the fabric restraining his arms, rubbing against and chafing at his wrists gets Tony even more worked up as he waits for Bucky to _do more._

 _Do more_ —of this, what he wants. What Steve can’t give him.

“You woke me up, doll.” Bucky starts. He pushes a hand through Tony’s hair and circles around until he’s standing in front of the couch. Tony, sitting on his feet with his legs spread, watches him intently.

“No consideration for my schedule, just because you want some cock. S’that right? Drove all the way over here to get fucked? Answer me.”

Tony easily nods his head. “I need it.” He repeats.

Bucky pushes his sweats to his ankles and sits down on the couch.

“Then you’re going to work for it.”

Ever eager to please, Tony takes the words as his invitation to crawl down from the table and settle between Bucky’s legs. He puts his mouth to work, sucking and swallowing and absolutely gagging himself on Bucky’s length, pushing past the feeling of dejection when Bucky doesn’t even twitch, or even look at him for that matter. He pulls back with a pout, licking his reddened lips.

“Bucky—”

“Did I say you could stop?”

Tony shakes his head. “No, but—”

“Maybe you don’t need it after all. Little Stevie enough for you?  If you want it so bad, do it right.”

Tony looks up at his boyfriend, annoyed that Bucky’s attention is still on the ceiling fan rather than on him. Instead of putting his mouth back on Bucky’s cock, he climbs onto the couch next to him, and begins to place kisses on his chest, then on his abdomen, and finally one below his navel before he begins to lick the taut skin till he’s once again down to the base of Bucky’s dick. He does it slower this time, the way Bucky likes it, teasing the head by popping it in and out against his cheek. When he feels a hand slide into and grip his hair, Tony begins to further lower his head, only to suddenly yelp as he's yanked off.

“Tell me why you came,” Bucky grunts, dragging Tony by the hair to sit up straight.

Tony gasps quietly, rolling his tied wrists as he climbs onto Bucky’s lap instead, holding himself right above the dick below him. “I let—I let Steve fuck me.”

“And?”

“He wasn’t good enough. God…You do it so much better.”

Bucky pulls him close and bites at his ear. “Go ahead, doll. Take what you want. Show me how much you need it.”

Tony slides himself down on Bucky’s bare cock with a loud groan. He allows himself to feel the stretch—the slight burn and simultaneous fullness that Steve can only give him in dreams—before he puts his effort into riding Bucky. He feels his boyfriend’s hands all over him, rubbing at his chest and down his back and squeezing his ass as Tony repetitively lifts himself up and drops back down to bottom out on Bucky’s cock.

His thighs burn like hell, but he refuses to stop. He loves the feeling of Bucky inside him, filling him up deep and bare, he loves fucking himself on Bucky’s length, loves how only when he’s panting and sweaty and out of it that Bucky wraps a hand around his cock and squeezes hard until Tony’s hips are stuttering and he’s spilling out onto Bucky’s stomach.

And when Bucky pulls loose the ribbon around his wrists, Tony is quick to wrap his arms around him and plant a messy kiss on his mouth as he’s laid out flat on the couch and Bucky is finishing inside his pliant body.

Blissfully fucked out, Tony curls up against Bucky before they need to get up and clean off.

“ _So_ much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> saw some tweets about cuck steve so of course i had to write a part 2. lol if anyone has any better ideas about the title of this series PLEASE god let me know bc all i could produce was: steves a cuck
> 
> please comment/leave feedback! <3___<3


End file.
